It Was Only A Scratch, Boss
by jokay927
Summary: During a Case, DiNozzo gets attacked...causing Gibbs to question their Friendship when Tony becomes different. AU
1. Attacked

I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.

Chap Summery: While getting the Murderer...things get rather weird

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He runs through the woods, cursing the fact that Ziva's benched due to being pushed out of a second floor window and the fact that Vance has borrowed McGee. He ducks to avoid a low branch and slows down as he tries to figure out which way the Murderer ran...he turns West as he picks up the sounds of someone running and makes chase (Shit! He better not get away!) a shiver runs through his body as he remembers the gory scene of which him and DiNozzo walked in on...

'Jethro rolls his eyes as DiNozzo goes on and on about his planned Date with Wendy and tunes him out as he continues driving them to Officer Jensons house. He frowns at the building surrounded by trees, much like his own, and sighs as he spots the Corporals car (Great...his commanding Officer is here!) with that he turns to Tony but before he can say anything...an ear splitting scream pierces the air and they both scramble out of the car with their weapons drawn. He gestures to his Second In Command, and good friend, to head around the back as he slowly enters the house.

He clears each room except the Living-Room. A cringe crosses his face as he smells the coppery Scent of blood and stills as he spots movement...only to roll his eyes as Tony appears from the Kitchen with a small smirk on his face. He shakes his head and silently counts to three...before they both move into the doorway in perfect sync, only for them both to freeze at the sight of Jenson using his teeth to tear at the dead Corporals neck.  
Gibbs is the first to snap out of his shock and barks "Freeze! NCIS!"  
Jenson jumps at the sound and drops the dead man before turning to snarl at the two men. He gazes from one to the other, inwardly cringing at the sight of the two nosey Agents from earlier and decides to make a break for it.  
Jethro curses as Jenson bolts, with Tony running after him and after calling Duck and getting him to bring over a Team...he gives chase and to most likely saved his Agents arse'

A grunt escapes his chest as he trips over a hidden log and he ends up going head first down a ditch, only to come at a stop as he smacks into a tree. Once his head stops pounding, he struggles to his feet and turns to the West as a scream pierces the air. His heart rate spikes as he heads off to save DiNozzo yet again.

+NCIS+

He pants in exhaustion as he finally makes it to his injured Agent, grunting as his left knee complains about the speed of which he ran and after scoping the area...he jogs up to a bloodied Tony and checks for a pulse "DiNozzo? You still with me?"  
Tony snaps his eyes open and glances around in panic before frowning up at his friend "B...Boss! Jen...son not hu...man" he turns his head to the side and quickly picks up his gun as the Murderer returns.  
Jethro quickly copies the action but his eyes widen in shock at the sight of a nine foot, blonde wolf like creature snarls while glaring down at them before baring is bloodied sharp fangs at him. He crouches over his fallen Agent as he hisses "Where's Jenson!?"  
Tony lets out an hysterical laugh "S-Standing before you"  
His eyes widen further before suddenly narrowing as Jenson crouches into an pouncing position...and he doesn't even blink as he empties the magazine into the creature while Tony copies until the thing drops dead right next to them.  
They both watch in shock as the dead body suddenly sheds its fur and they both cringe as the nine foot creatures bones and muscles snap back into the five foot size as it becomes human once more.  
Gibbs stares at the body and hesitantly moves forward, taking out his knife as he checks the man over, pausing as the dying blue eyes smiles at him as Jenson whispers  
"Tha...nk You"  
Before dropping dead.

He continues to stare at him until a pained grunt is heard and he turns back to Tony "Come on DiNozzo...lets get Duck to look you over" with that he picks him up bridal style before walking back to house.  
Tony leans against his friends chest "I...I think I can walk? Your kn...ee is hurting you"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "I'm fine Tony! I need to get you back as, you have a Date with Wendy tonight" he smirks "You finally going to pop the question?"  
He smirks before wincing as his shoulder burns and he sighs "Not to...night" he closes his eyes as a sudden lethargic feeling flows through him "...tired"  
Gibbs cringes and attempts to pick up the pace while trying not to struggle under Tonys weight (You're a Marine! You can cope!) with that thought in mind, he barks "DINOZZO!"  
Tony snaps awake "Boss! Yes! Boss!" he frowns as he looks around and sighs as he leans against him once more "Got the me...ssage" he yawns "No sleepy"  
He smirks as he continues at his fast pace...only slowing down down when they reach the house, of which is surrounded by NCIS Agents.

+NCIS+

He rests against a napping Tony as he rubs at his left knee (You are too old for this shit!). He looks up as Duck walks over and he gives him a small smile "Hey Duck"  
Ducky smiles as he kneels down next to his friend before shutting the door to the M.E van "I need you to remove your trousers Jethro, so I can have a look at that old injury"  
Jethro sighs and leans on his friend for support as he struggles out of his dirty jeans "There you go Duck" with that he takes a seat with a pained grunt and stretches out his bad leg "I tripped down a ditch and a tree stopped my fall...stupid leg gave way"  
The Doctor inwardly cringes at the sight of the red swollen knee and gently prods it "It's definitely swollen-" at the roll of the eyes, he smirks "-but nothing is broken...just sprained and the muscles are very tight due to over use"  
Gibbs sighs while shutting his eyes "I couldn't leave him there Duck..." he looks down with a soft groan as a cold, soothing cream is rubbed into his knee "How's Tony?"  
Ducky huffs "He refuses to go to the Hospital...but I have cleaned the wound and tidied/patched him up" he glances at the sleeping man "He has a deep slash along his chest, from his left shoulder to his right hip...but he shall be fine. All he needs is rest and to relax while his body heals"  
He nods and leans back "Take us back to mine...he can rest there, as he'll only make Wendy worry"  
Ducky chuckles and with a nod, he leaves the van and heads to drive them home.

Jethro waits for a few minutes before turning to his Agent "You ok with crashing at mine?"  
Tony smirks and opens an eye "Yeah...Wendy will only panic at the sight" he gazes over at him as the van drives off "Your knee ok?"  
He cringes and shakes his head "Nothing gets past you, does it?" at the smirk, he rolls his eyes "Hurts like a Bitch...but it'll be fine"  
He nods and sighs as he closes his eyes "Thanks for getting me back"  
Jethro chuckles as he slaps his Agents arm "We've known each over for twelve years now and friends for ten, there's no way I'd leave you behind DiNozzo" with that he leans back and closes his eyes "Can't afford to loose a friend...especially a best friend like yourself, as I don't have many"  
Tony smiles and reaches out to pat his Boss's bare right knee "Same here Jethro...same here" with that they both lapse into a comfortable silence as they head back to Gibbs house.


	2. Back To Work

Gibbs has to see Vance

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He slowly awakes to the Scent of coffee and groans as he stretches himself awake, only to grimace as his knee screams about its recent abuse. He opens his eyes and frowns at the sight of glowing green eyes staring at him "T-Tony...?" he watches as they widen before blinking back to normal as his friend smiles at him  
"Made you coffee, Jethro"  
Jethro nods and struggles up into a sitting position, while being very careful of his pained leg as he accepts the cup with a grunted "Thanks"  
Tony smiles as he sits beside him while drinking his own cup "Hows the leg?"  
He sighs before shrugging "Hurts like a bitch...but it'll settle" a groan escapes his chest as he savours the taste of his first cup of the day "Thanks Tony"  
He smirks and gently rubs the mans thigh "If it's ok...I know a few massaging techniques that could help to relax the muscles better" at the raised eyebrow, he shrugs "It was a part of my Phys Ed Major...it'll make it feel better"  
Gibbs frowns as he thinks it over (It may help...but wouldn't it be awkward) as his muscles cramp up, he sighs "Ok DiNozzo, what do you want me to do?"  
Tony gives him his megawatt smile "Nothing but relax..."  
He nods and leans back into the chair as Tony gently lifts his sore leg. A hiss escapes his chest as Tony begins to rub the overworked muscles and he narrows his eyes while growling "Thought you said it'll make it feel better!?"  
Tony rolls his eyes as he continues working at the tight knots of muscle and smirks as he finally feels them beginning to loosen, followed by a deep groan of appreciation "Told ya"  
Jethro sighs as he melts in his seat as the wonderful fingers work their magic on his strained muscles "If NCIS ever becomes too much for ya...you could always do this professionally" he in groans in delight as the fingers work their way down to his calf muscles before moving to his ankle and then his foot. He pulls away with a startled giggle as Tony touches his instep and covers it up with a coughed "Enough!"  
He smirks at his Boss "You ticklish Jethro?" at the glare he receives he shrugs and decides to change the topic "You want me to rub that cream into your knee after your shower?"  
Jethro shakes his head "I can do it myself DiNozzo...but thanks for the offer" with that he slowly stands and limps up the stairs to have a shower before getting ready for Work.

+NCIS+

He pauses in his rinsing off and opens the shower door to frown at the sight of the Bathroom door wide open (Didn't you shut that?) he shrugs as he continues rinsing before washing his hair. After a final rinse, he turns the water off and steps out as he quickly towels himself off. He wraps the towel around his waist as he heads to the sink for a shave and to brush his teeth.  
Once finished he limps into his Bedroom and sits on his bed while rubbing his knee (Stupid knee...you're not as young as you once were, Gunny). A sigh escapes his chest as he shimmys sideways and slowly starts rubbing in the soothing cream. He looks up as he hears footsteps and frowns as Tony walks in with a cup of coffee.  
Tony stops at the sight and smiles as he holds out the hot drink "Here you go"  
Jethro raises an eyebrow "DiNozzo...couldn't you wait until I'm dressed?" at the pout, he rolls his eyes before wiping his hands clean and accepts the cup "Thanks anyway" with that he drinks it down in one with a deep groan. He turns as he feels a tug on his leg and watches in shock as Tony begins to dress him. He snaps himself out of it and pushes the man away "DINOZZO!?" he quickly stands while tugging up his boxers and trousers "What the fuck!?"  
Tony frowns up at him before getting up from the floor "What!? I was only helping!" at the ice glare he receives, he glares back instead of backing down like normal "There was no need to shove me away! You are hurt and I was only helping you to get dressed"  
Gibbs growls as he shifts his weight onto his right leg "I'm FINE! I wasn't the one who was bleeding out on the ground while Jenson was waiting for a chance to kill!" he straightens up "All I did was carry your sorry Ass back to safety!" he narrows his eyes "Wait downstairs or make your own way to Work!"  
DiNozzo growls and bares his teeth as he slinks out of the room to wait by the front door.  
Jethro stands his ground...before collapsing on top of his bed "Shit!? He...he growled at ya?" he glances at the door and bites his lip in worry as he recalls what Jenson became (Surely...surely it isn't contagious?) he shakes the worrying thoughts away as he finishes getting dressed and heads downstairs, to Work, while keeping a close eye on his friend.

+NCIS+

He looks up as he feels eyes watching him and sighs as he spots Vance watching his Team. He shakes his head as he stands to bark "Reports on my desk within the hour...or you'll be spending the rest of the day cleaning up the evidence locker!" after the round of 'Yes Boss!' he slowly walks up the stairs, ignore the way his knees curses the movement, before stopping infront of the Director "Leon"  
Vance smirks and leads him into his Office, before taking a seat in his chair "You and your Team did well, a pity that Jenson couldn't be taken alive...but at least you got the Bastard"  
Jethro huffs "Was there any reason you wanted me up here, 'Director'?"  
Leon raises an eyebrow "Well 'Special Agent Gibbs', HR has been nagging at me about your Teams amount of holiday...again"  
Gibbs sighs "Leon, we don't need a vacation! There's crimes to be solved and criminals to catch"  
Vance gazes up at him "There's other Teams and Agents that can look after NCIS, once your Team has finished their Reports...you all have a two and a half month holiday"  
He just gives him a blank you "You shitting me!? Two and a half months!? How the fuck am I going to last without Work!?"  
Leon growls as he stands "You speak like that to me again...and you won't have a job to come back too!" he glare at him "So...what's it to be?"  
Gibbs growls, but nods before storming out of the Office and into the elevator.

He leans against the wall of the metal box and sigh (Great...fucking great!) he opens his eyes as the door opens and Tony slips in "What is it?"  
DiNozzo smirks as he hands over his finished report "All done...finished...finito"  
Jethro smirks and pulls out his glasses before opening the files and glancing through it "Well...it seems alrig-" he stops as he suddenly shoved against the wall at the same time the elevator stops. He frowns and growls as he attempts to break free "TONY!? What the fuck are you doing!?"  
Tony growls as he nuzzles his friends neck "You smell...intoxicating" with that he tugs the tense body against his own and growls as he rips at Gibs shirt with his teeth.  
Gibbs growls as he struggles within the hold but stills as he feels his Second In Commands arousal being pressed against his rear. He thinks through his options and goes on instinct.  
DiNozzo growls in confusion as the body goes limp and cocks his head to one side as he loosens his hold.  
Jethro smirks as he quickly flips them around and tries to get him into a sleepers hold. He grunts in pain as Tony manages to kick him in his sore knee and he goes down, dragging Tony with him. He wraps his legs around his waist while tightening his hold around his neck...until the body goes limp in unconsciousness.  
Once sure Tony is out for the count, he lays there for a few minutes as he tries to get his breath back before getting out his mobile and calling Ducky  
"Ahh Jethro! Can you visit befo-"  
"Duck? I'm...I'm bring DiNozzo to...to ya" he cringes as he moves out from beneath the dead weight "Some...thing isn't right with...with him"  
"What's wrong with Anthony!? Jethro?"  
He sighs as he hits the elevator back into motion and hits the button for Autopsy "Heading to...to you now" with that he cuts the call and sinks to the floor. He gazes at the unconscious man and runs a hand through his silver hair "Shit Tony...what's wrong with you?"


	3. Memories And Phone Calls

He thinks about his Agent but gets an unexpected call

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He leans back in his chair with his leg up as he gazes out into the woods which surround his home, enjoying the peace and solitude as he drinks his cup of tea. He rests his head against the back of the deckchair and closes his eyes in a moment of joy before sighing as he thinks back to when Duck helped him carry an unconscious DiNozzo out of the lift, a month ago

'Jethro sighs at the look of worry that crosses Ducks face and shakes his head "Duck, he didn't faint or knock himself out..."  
Ducky frowns "Then, my dear Jethro, how did the young man become unconscious?"  
He gives him a weak smile "I-I place him into a sleepers hold and...er" he falters under the dark gaze  
"Jethro! His lungs are not capable of being cut off from oxygen!" he pushes past the ex-Marine and quickly checks to inspect the damage "Hmm...looks like nothing a good rest will fix" he turns to glare at his friend, who is currently leaning against the wall "Why exactly did you make Anthony unconscious?"  
Jethro lifts a hand and rubs his neck in a nervous gesture "Duck...he...er" he lets out a deep breath "He practically Sexually Assaulted me" at the look of disbelief, he growls "He did!" with that he turns around and shows him the torn remains of the back of his shirt "See!"  
Duckys eyes widen in shock before clouding in confusion "Has Anthony ever shown any interest in you, or men since you first met him all those years ago?"  
Jethro sighs and shakes his head "No Duck...Tonys a ladies man...and he is planning to marry his long term girlfriend, Wendy-"  
They both glance down as Tony lets out a deep growl at the mention of the Womans name.  
He sighs and runs a hand through his silver hair "Duck...what is wrong with him? He growls at me and refuses to back down...and I...I-" he huffs "I think he watched me shower this morning"  
Ducky frowns "He watched you while you washed?" at the shrug, he gazes down "When did all this strange behaviour start?"  
Jethro shrugs "Started last night, after the incident with Jenson" he frowns as a thought comes to mind "Did you find anything...'odd' with his Autopsy?"  
The M.E frowns "No, nothing other than extensive fractures on every bone in his body, there was nothing"  
He sighs "Right forget it then, lets get him out of here" with that he limps over and takes Tonys shoulders while Ducky takes his legs. He grits his teeth as he lifts him up and slowly follows Duck's lead.  
Tony growls and turns his head to nuzzle Jethros groin.  
He starts at the move and drops him, cringing at the dull thud of Tonys head bouncing off the ground "Shit!"  
Duck sighs "Jethro, I know your leg is hurting but please don't drop Anthony again"  
Jethro growls and huffs (He thinks you are crazy...maybe you need that time off?) with that thought in mind, he keeps quiet as he helps the Doc carry Tony to the table while making sure to keep his head away from his groin'

An odd sounds snaps him out of his memories and he frowns as he glances out into the woods (What was that?). As nothing but silence greets him, he relaxes back into his chair but turns as his mobile goes off and cringes at the name displayed on the caller ID (Shit...what has he done now?) with that he picks it up and answers it  
"Gibbs"  
"What have you done to him! You Bastard!"  
Jethro huffs "Wendy, I haven't done anything to Tony...I haven't even seen him since we all had to take the two and a half months holiday!"  
"He hasn't been the same since he was injured on that Case a month ago! It's like he is another person!"  
He sighs as he runs a hand through his silver hair "I'm sure you both will get through this as-"  
"No, we won't...he has finished with me! Two years we have been together...only for him to chuck it all away!"  
He rolls his eyes "Wendy, I'm sure he'll realise what a mistake he has done and he will ask you to come bac-"  
"I won't accept him back! He has changed and I don't like what he has turned into"  
Jethro pulls back and frowns at the phone before placing back to his ear "Let me get this straight...you are upset that he has dumped you...but you don't want him back?"  
"Exactly!"  
He huffs before growling "Then why the FUCK are you complaining!?"  
"Jethro, listen to me...he has changed! He has become aggressive and even...even become rough in the bedroom department"  
"Are you saying that...that Tony hurt you during sex!?"  
"No...well a little...but he stopped himself before it went any further" a sigh resounds through the phone "Jethro, he may not be able to stop himself the next time he gets passionate..."  
He cringes "I-I guess then you want me to have a word with him? Before he does something stupid?"  
"Please do"  
"Ok Wendy...I'll do that" he runs a hand over his face and huffs "What about yourself? Have you got anywhere you can stay?"  
"A friend from Work has offered me a place to stay...I still love him Jethro, but he isn't the man I fell in love with...he has changed and I don't like what he has become"  
Jethro nods and gazes out into the woods "Ok Wendy, take care of yourself and just so you know...you can always call me if you need someone to talk to"  
"Thank-You Jethro"  
"You're Welcome" with that he waits until she cuts the call before shaking his head (Great, now you have to see him and have a sex talk...) he decides to do it later and slowly gets up from his chair as he heads indoors.

+NCIS+

A sudden bang causes him to snap awake and he glances around in confusion before slowly getting up. He runs a hand over his face but pauses as he knocks off his glasses (Great...fell asleep while reading, again) with that he bends down and picks them up from the floor, smiling at the pink frame but sighs as he places them on the table (God, I miss you Jenny).  
Once sure that he is decent, he gets off the sofa and takes out his gun as he heads into the direction of the bang. He leans against his backdoor and listens for any noise...but only silence greets him. He counts to three before quickly opening the door, only to falter at the sight of a blood stained DiNozzo who is holding four recently killed rabbits  
"Hey Boss! Look what I caught!"


	4. Wolfman

Tony behaves...out of character, before Jethro has a 'guest'

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He stands there staring at the sight before him and shakes himself out of his shock "What the FUCK are you doing DiNozzo!?"  
Tony frowns and passes him the rabbits "I got us dinner"  
Jethro cringes at the small bodies and huffs as he runs a hand down his face "Why rabbits?"  
He shrugs as he pushes past him and enters the house "Only thing I could catch" with that he goes through all the drawers and cubboards.  
Jethro watches him and shakes his head "Tony, head upstairs and shower" at the confused look, he gestures to the blood "You are filthy"  
Tony smiles, showing his teeth, before nodding and running upstairs.  
He watches him go and sighs as he prepares the rabbits for cooking, cringing as he notes that their throats have been torn out.

+NCIS+

They sit next to one another with a beer in hand and enjoy the comfortable silence.  
Jethro turns at an odd sound and frowns as he watches Tony sniffing at his sofa "Tony? What are you doing?"  
He looks up and shrugs "You sleep here?" at the annoyed look, he huffs "It's not good for your back or your knee!" with that he shuffles closer until he is pressed against the other mans side and reaches out for his left leg "Let me massage it for ya"  
Jethro cringes and goes to tugs himself away...only to gasp as a sharp pain shoots through him "Shit!?"  
Tony slits his eyes "Keep still and let me do this!" he slowly starts a soothing rub along the old war wound and smirks as the body begins to relax within his touch.  
He sighs as an lethargic feeling blossoms within his chest and slowly seeps into his limbs. He tries to get his thoughts together...as he knows he needs to talk to Tony about something...but he ends up drifting into sleep.

He groans as a hot mouth licks at his neck and he growls as he arches up into the touch (Wow...a dream has never felt this real before) he tries to figure out who is his 'Dream Partner', but he can't see the face. He gasps as a talented tongue traces down his neck before latching onto his right nipple and he growls as he reaches out to grab the womans hair...pausing as he notes the shirt strands (Jenny?), a whimper of pain escapes his chest as he is sharply bitten (Definitely not Jenny! Who then?).  
His eyes snap open as he feels something hard and wet against his rear and he stills in shock! His legs are held open by strong arms while his hands are pinned beneath his own body weight as Tony leers down at him with glowing green eyes. He slits his own blue ones and struggles within the hold (How did you not notice him moving you about!?).  
Tony growls as his Mate tries to escape and he quickly flips him over onto his stomach before securing him in place.  
Jethro stills as he feels Tony lining up and tries to hold back his panic "Tony!? Tony Stop!"  
"Can't Jethro! I want you...your Scent drives me wild"  
His panic increases and he slits his eyes (Think Marine!). He nods to himself as he thinks of the only thing that would stop Tony dead "Tony! Tony I don't want this! And if you continue...it will be R-Rape"  
Tony stills and blinks as the words cut through the lusty fog that has taken residence within his mind "R-Rape?" he glances down and jumps back as if burnt "Shit! Fuck!" with that he scrambles away as he tries to put as much distance between them as possible "I-I..."  
Jethro cringes as he unfolds himself from the cramped position and quickly tugs on his boxers, frowning at the sight of his ripped trousers (Seriously! How did you not notice?). He glances as his friend and sighs at the look of fear within the green gaze (Great, just great!) with that he gets up and limps over "Come on Tony...get up"  
He looks up with wet eyes "What's happening to me Jethro? Why do I keep doing these things?"  
Jethro sighs as he gazes down at the upset man and shakes his head as he takes a seat beside him, grabbing him as he tries to back away "Tony, calm down!"  
He growls as he tugs himself free and quickly tucks himself away as he stands and paces the room "For fuck sake Jethro! I was about to...to R-Rape you!" he stills and runs both hands through his hair "What's wrong with me!" he turns and looks at him with watery green eyes, not caring that tears are falling down his cheeks "Please Jethro..."  
Jethro slowly stands and walks over before wrapping the upset man in his arms, holding him tight until he stops struggling. He calmly walks them both over to the couch and softly strokes the brown strands, sighing as he feels his friend silently crying into his chest until he ends up passing out.  
Jethro sits there and shakes his head as he gently wakes Tony up "Come on...lets get you to bed"  
The blurry green eyes look at him with an unfocused gaze as he nods and slowly crawls the up the stairs and into Jethros bed before passing out once more.  
He watches from the doorway as Tony curls himself around his pillow and shakes his head as he takes a seat on his couch.

+NCIS+

He must have fallen asleep once more, as an odd sound wakes him up. He slowly opens his eyes...only to still in shock at the sight of another creature like Jenson, only this one is taller...more muscular with russet fur.  
The wolfman sniffs at the coats and shoes as his ear twitches. He picks up a boot and sticks his muzzle inside, only to jerk back at the overwhelming Scent. He shakes his head and stands to his full height as he sniffs the air.  
Jethro glances at the stairs (You'll have to get it away from here...as Jenson went for Tony, so maybe this one is after the same thing!) with that thought in mind he silently stands and heads towards the backdoor, cursing the fact that the wolf creature is blocking the route to his gun and the fact his knife is by the creatures foot due to Tony attacking him earlier. He shakes himself out of his thoughts as he grabs an apple and silently opens the back door before throwing the fruit at the creatures head.  
The wolf yelps as it is hit by something and turns with a snarl...only to pause as it only just notices the silver haired man. He bares his teeth as he stalks closer and slits his eyes as the man turns around and runs. A smirk crosses his face as he shows his teeth and gives chase into the woods.  
Jethro runs, quicker than he has ever ran in his life. He notes the full moon and sighs in relief as it gives him the light he needs to quickly moves through the woods...but it also gives his pursuer the added light as well.  
The wolfman growls as he catches up to his prey and tackles him to the ground. He pins him in place with a large clawed hand and goes to deliver a killing bite but pauses at the Scent of the man. A deep growl of appreciation escapes his chest as he decides to use this prey for something other than food.  
Jethro grunts as he hits the ground and struggles only to be pinned by strong hands. He stills as he feels teeth pressed against the back of his neck and his heartrate spikes as he remembers the sight of Jensons victims (You're gonna die...this is it...at least Tony is Safe) with that thought in mind, he closes his eyes as he waits for the painful end to his life.  
The creature growls as he keeps the man pinned to the ground before using his clawed hand to rip away the clothes that covers his prize.  
Jethro stills and panics as he feels himself being forced into the position Tony placed him into earlier. His heatrates spikes and he struggles and kicks out...only to scream as the creature impales itself into him. Tears roll down his cheeks as he cries out in pain while the creature roughly fucks him into the ground. He grits his teeth as pain flares across his rear and along his spine (What the fuck is happening!? Why is this happening to me!?). He starts at the sound of the creatures loud howl and cringes at the feeling of wet heat exploding within his abused rear.  
The wolfman gazes down at his Mate and leans down to nuzzle along his back and up to his neck. He licks along his cheek and gathers him into his arms before spooning up behind him while still deeply buried within his Mates hot body.  
Jethro yelps as he is tugged closer against the wolfman furry body and keeps still as a clawed hand wraps around his waist, pinning him against the furry chest as a leg hooks over his waist. He glances down and realises that he is pinned and unable to escape (Shit! You're stuck). He jumps as he catches sight of the long muzzle, filled with sharped teeth, being rubbed against his cheek before the creature rests its head in the crook of his neck. As the creature relaxes against him, he tries to figure out a way to escape only to jump at the sound of a growly snore (Great...the creature Rapes you...and then falls asleep!). A memory crosses his mind and he smirks (You'll change back into a man in the morning...I shall kill you then!) with that thought in mind he settles himself for the long wait, using the focus he had learnt from his Sniper training while he was in the Marines, thinking of all the ways he could kill the Bastard who currently has him has him has him pinned and falls into a light doze with a smile on his face.


End file.
